Battlesships
by looneyRin27
Summary: Nuestro heroe el famoso Duck Dudffger se encuentra vigilando el sector de saturno, cuando es atacado misteriosamente, el despertar en una nave completamente extraña siendo rescatado por un el personaje menos esperado que lo quiere en su poder para cumplir con una promesa . Lo se pesimo sumary pero denle una oportunidad por favor es mi primera historia,


Battleships

1 Una misión que cumplir

Bitácora de Duck Dodgers, año XXXX, mi cadete y a mí nos han asignado la misión de que realizar un sector nuevo sobre el planeta de Saturno. Es una zona muy poco vigilada, y se nos a dado la tarea de averiguar sobre unas extrañas desapariciones. Mi capitán dice mi cadete Porky no se han detectado ningún tipo de anomalía en la zona como se había reportado en los informes de desaparición.

Que aburrido yo que quería mostrar mis grandes técnicas de combate a los supuestos ladrones que se habían reportado en los reportes- dijo Duck. Porky solo rodo los ojos.

Se….me..mejor regresar a la base-dijo Porky. Si creo que no hay nada que hacer aquí-Dojo Duck.

Porky empezó a cambiar el rumbo de la nave para regresar a la tierra y avisarle a los cuarteles que nada nuevo pasaba por el sector de Saturno. Cuando de repente la nave empezó a ser atacada, - Capitán nos atacan que hacemos- dijo Porky. –Tomar acciones evasivas y dirige los rayos laser al enemigo-dijo Duck casi al instante. – Entendido capitán-. –Capitán no se ha encontrado el origen de los ataques le han dado a uno de los costados de la nave y la perdida de energía es eminente que hacemos- dijo Porky desesperado.

Pov Duck

Que hacemos de seguro nos capturaran para poder sacarnos valiosa información de la tierra, debemos regresar lo más rápidamente posible .

Finpov Duck

Cadete ve lo más rápidamente que nuestros motores nos permitan debemos darle la información a la tierra lo más rápidamente posible-dijo Duck; casi al instante que analizo su situación. Pero de pronto una fuerte explosión se ollo al costado de la nave. Después todo los vio negro y confuso.

-Mi cabeza porque todo esta tan claro abre muerto – Duck Dodgers se encontraba en una habitación completamente en blanco sobre una cama, se encontraba vendado de su torso; cuando escucho un sonido que lo alerto de inmediato pero se encontraba muy lastimado como para atacar.

Una figura grande de un robot entro a la habitación que lo tomo de la cama y se dirigió a la salida con el cargando lo a un contado. –Suéltame pedazo de chatarra no sabes con quien te enfrentas, soy el gran guerrero espacial Duck Dodgers que podría destruirte en un santiamén.-dijo Duck. Mas sin embargo el robot solo dijo- Reconocido Duck Dodgers capital de la tierra será llevado con el comandante de nuestra nave para un interrogatorio-. Esto helo al pato al instante.

Entraron a una enorme habitación completamente de negro con varios artefactos de vigilancia y monitores que mostraban diferentes lugares de la nave, los cual lo custodiaban varios robot como el que lo estaba cargando. De pronto el robot paro en seco y lo bajo poniendo al frente, lo que provoco que callera en el frio suelo intentándose parar con su propio pie pero fue un esfuerzo muy difícil debido a que se encontraba demasiado las timado cuando lo locro escucho una voz demasiado profunda que le helo toda su columna vertebral –Valla valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al mismísimo Duck Dodgers el gran heroe de la tierra el que casi ocasiona la guerra entre Marte y la Tierra al sabotear el tratado de paz.- dijo el extraño personaje desde la sombras acercándose a el muy lentamente. Duck Dodgers se quedó helado al ver que el extraño ser se acercaba cada vez mas, dejando al descubierto un conejo gris oscuro con dos grandes dientes que se encontraban algo afilados para su gusto, su cabello peinado hacia atrás al igual que sus orejas, con los ojos de diferente; tono una negro con líneas en espiral rojas y uno rojo que brillaba de intensamente; usaba un traje negro con ralladas verticales sobre su cuerpo y sobre este una especie de camisa rojo vino con un cuello lardo con las orillas grises, en el centro de este llevaba una enorme "B" rojo sangre con detalles en guinda, dos guantes negros con unas especie de brazaletes que tenían dos enormes botones rojo en el centro y por ultimo unas botas rojo vino con el frente gris igual que la suela.

Duck Dodgers no podría articular palabra alguna ante el extraño conejo pero este dijo- Nee no te preocupes viejo no te are nada, te salve de tu nave que estaba destruida cerca del sector de Saturno parece que los habían atacado te cure tus heridas que se provocaron por la destrucción del costado de tu nave no fue nada grave – dijo esto con una sonrisa fanfarrona en su rostro pero prosiguió con sus palabras-, solo tenia curiosidad de saber si realmente eras el tan proclamado Duck Dodgers pero parece que estaba en lo correcto.-Finalizo el conejo soltando una pequeñas risas.

Duck Dodgers se quedo analizando lo que acababa de escuhar haci que este extraño conejo lo había salvado de una muerte segura pero de repente se acordó de algo y dijo algo fanfarronamente -Haci que gran genio se escucha en toda la galaxia, pero yo no estaba solo en mi nave me encontraba con mi cadete monitoreando la zona de casualidad no lo encontraron con migo- finalizo con una ligera preocupación. El conejo medito uno minutos antes de contestar la pregunta- NEE no viejo te encontramos completamente solo, pero debes de encontrarte algo cansado por tus heridas; deja que te acompañe a una habitación de mi nave para que puedas descansar plácidamente- dijo esto tomando ligeramente de su brazo y atrayéndolo hacia el con sumo cuidado y guiando le por un corredor, el pato iva a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el conejo casi al instante- También debes tener hambre te daré algo que comer cuando te encuentres cómodamente en tu habitación lo dijo de una manera entre calmada y seductoramente.

En otro lugar precisamente por el sector de Saturno una nave marciana piloteada por cierto marcianito negro con un enorme casco verde se encontraba en una de las enfermerías de su nave en ella se encontraba un cerdito algo lastimado que era atendido por uno robots- señor comandante Marvin el cadete de nuestro enemigo Duck Dodgers se encuentra muy lastimado para ser interrogado sugiero hacerlo después de que descanse unas cuantas horas- dijo uno de los robots. El marciano asintió y se adentró en sus pensamientos.

Pov Marvin

Quien habrá atacado a Duck Dodgers y mas aun donde se encontrara en este momento- pensaba el marciano con algo de preocupación por su enemigo.

Fin Pov Marvin

Continuara…


End file.
